


Sinful Drunk Drabbles

by littledarlinwrites



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dirty Talking Bucky Barnes, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 16:07:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19088455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littledarlinwrites/pseuds/littledarlinwrites
Summary: Just a collection of sinful drabbles





	1. Pudding Cups (Bucky x Reader)

“So, doll, you run that smart mouth of yours all the time, I’m curious, is that all it can do?” Bucky taunts you. You two had been throwing witty comebacks back and forth to each other all night, and it had only made you want him more. Between the summer heat and the ache in between your thighs, you were frustrated and more turned on than ever. You didn’t fail to notice Bucky’s tongue dart out between his lips, and action that made you thighs clench, your eyes helpless to follow its path across his lips. Your eyes darting back to his lust filled blue ones when it ducked back between his lips, disappearing from view. You take a step forward standing between his thighs, your breath ghosting the shell of his ear.

“I’ve been eating pudding cups with no spoons since I was eight, I’ll make you cry.” You tell him, his eyes dark, adam’s apple bobbing in his throat. Bucky stands from his seat and wraps a firm arm around your waist guiding you out of the bar. He walks down the street to one of the cars the team had driven here and opens the door to the back seat and climbing in on top of you before you even have a chance to get completely situated. 

You had thought maybe Bucky wanted you to back up your claim but before you could even say a word your legs were draped over his shoulders, your skirt pushed up, and your panties ripped from your body and shoved into his pocket. Bucky began eating your pussy like a man starved. Your fingers weaved themselves into his hair as you moaned. You felt Bucky’s stubble cause friction against your thighs as he alternated between his tongue drawing patterns against your clit to diving deep inside of you, the delicious moan from him reverberating against your most sensitive bits causing you to see stars.

Bucky had you panting and moaning, your hips bucking against his face. Two cool, metal fingers entered you as Bucky sucked on your clit. The contrast made you whimper. You felt as if you were going to explode from his ministrations.

“Knew you would taste good, doll, but I think you’re the sweetest thing I’ve ever tasted. Could eat this pussy for hours. That what you want? My mouth on this pretty little pussy for hours, doll?” Bucky’s husky voice, dripping with his Brooklyn accent, caused you to open your eyes, the view of the sinful smirk on Bucky’s face with his head between your thighs had your walls fluttering around his fingers. He wrapped his lips around your clit again causing you to arch your back and pull his hair. His moan vibrating against you as he curls his fingers just right. Causing the coil that had been tightening to finally snap. Bucky’s name was a prayed on your lips as your vision went blank.

Bucky was lapping up the remnants of your orgasm as you calmed from your high. Bucky noticed your post-orgasmic gaze had fallen on him and he pulled his mouth away with a smirk.

“You really are the sweetest thing, doll.” Bucky said, holding up his metal hand. “Ever taste yourself, doll?” You shook your head slowly side to side causing Bucky to tut as his glistening metal digits came closer to your mouth. His sinful gaze had you hypnotized.

“Taste.” His husky command came, his finger centimeters from your mouth. Keeping your eyes on his, you opened your mouth and took his fingers all the way into your mouth before wrapping your lips around them. Your tongue caressed the smooth metal as Bucky let out the most pornographic moan. Bucky pulled his fingers from your mouth, tilting his head in that way that made you ache.

“Now what was that about pudding cups?”


	2. Public Teasing (Bucky x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon request: Bucky smutty Drabble- idk I've always had this vision of public teasing with Bucky... take that as you will

Usually you were the one to tease Bucky until he dragged you back to your shared room at the compound and he fucked you until you couldn’t walk. Today however, the tables had turned. Bucky saw you in that strategically placed sundress that he loved and hated so very much. He loved every inch of skin the sundress allowed him to see, he hated it because it usually meant you were going to tease him out of his mind. Today though, he decided to flip the script. 

You two had plans to join the team for a day out into the city. you all piled into the SUV, Bucky pulling you into the back seat with just him. You had draped your smooth legs across this thighs before leaning forward and talking to Sam of all people, in front of you. Bucky began talking to Steve when he got an idea. Ever so slowly, Bucky’s flesh hand began making its way up your legs, feeling their silky smoothness. His hand stopped just shy of your panties between your thighs. Teasing you. You looked over at him curiously, not sure what his game was until he extended his thumb out grazing your lace covered clit. 

Sam had turned around and started talking to Clint and Natasha leaving it just you, Bucky and Steve. Bucky’s thumb started rolling in circles around your clit, then figure eights, faster then slower, until your gripped his wrist when you nearly moaned while trying to keep your cool. All motion stopped until Bucky used his index finger to move your panties aside so his thumb had direct contact with your clit and resumed its prior activity. The coil in your belly was winding tighter and tighter until everything stopped. You were right on the edge and if the group hadn’t begun getting out of  the SUV they surely would have heard your whimper that escaped you. You peaked your eyes up at Bucky to see a cocky smirk on his face before he tilted his head feigning innocent confusion. 

“You alright, doll?” You scowl at him before adjusting yourself and getting out of the SUV. The first place the teams heads for is a restaurant. You follow them in, ignoring Tony asking about a cheeseburger. The menu had everything. It wasn’t long until everyone had something picked out and ordered. The appetizers were delivered, then the main course. Bucky hadn’t tried anything since the SUV and you had relaxed a bit. Then dessert was served. Bucky leaned over and whispered in your ear, “bet those chocolate covered hot chilies still aren’t as hot as you, and definitely not as sweet as that pussy.” His statement causing you to nearly choke on the air. Bucky’s lips grazed the shell of your ear before pulling away.

That cocky smirk was back on his face as the dessert was set between you. Aiming to wipe the smirk right off his face, you picked one of the chocolate covered chilies up, making a bit of a show of it by looking coyly into his eyes before wrapping your lips around the tip of the pepper. You could see Bucky’s eyes darken with lust before you took a bite. The heat of the pepper causing your face to flush and eyes to water. The chocolate was like a balm to your mouth that you swore was on fire. You could see Bucky’s hand reach below the table to adjust himself, making the pain of the hot chili pepper worth it.

“You know, they say chocolate and hot chili peppers are aphrodisiacs.” Bucky said lowly so only you would hear him. You squinted your eyes at him, “I’ve gotta admit they might be onto something, doll.” Bucky winked at you before popping a pepper into his mouth. You excused yourself to the ladies room feeling like sweat was gathering on your face. As soon as you got to the bathroom you head straight for the sink so you could splash some cold water on your face. When you looked up into the mirror you nearly jumped out of your skin. Bucky stood behind you and pulled you against him. You could feel the hard bulge in his pants against your butt, his left hand trailing the length of your body until it reached the end of your short dress. His hand made its way to your center pulling the dress up with it. You both could see Bucky pull your dusty-purple colored lace panties to the side as his long metal digits made their way between your folds. 

Your head falls back against Bucky’s shoulder, your lips parted. Bucky’s right arm is wrapped around your waist helping to hold you up. His right hand making it’s way up your waist to your breast until he slips his thumb and index finger beneath the fabric to tease your nipple. 

“You’ve been a naughty girl, teasing me in that dress. Knowing all the filthy things I want to do to you in it every time I see you in it. You know how pretty your tits looks in this dress. Showing just enough to make my eye wander from those captivating eyes of yours. Don’t even get my started on your ass. I could bend you over right now and have that ass on display for me.” You can’t help but moan at Bucky’s words.

“That what you want, doll? Want me to bend you over and spank that pretty ass of yours ‘til it’s red as a rose?” Bucky whispers huskily in your ear before kissing and nipping at your neck. You know he feels the effects his words are having on you from the way you’re clenching your thighs around his fingers as they work your clit over or a second time that day. Your pussy growing wetter with every pass of his fingers and every word he says. You feel that coil tighten again in your belly. Your hand wraps itself around Bucky’s metal wrist, but not to pull him away. His name is a whispered chant on your lips and you feel yourself at the edge when Bucky’s hand pulls away. You so thoroughly worked up from Bucky’s fingers and words a cry not only leaves your lips, but tears gather in your eyes. The relief you were aching for ebbing away leaving nothing but frustration and an ache only Bucky can settle in its wake. 

Bucky turns you around and lifts you up to sit you on the edge of the sink. He brushes your hair out of your face before cradling your face with his flesh hand and stepping between your spread legs. His metal hand trailing up your thigh before resting on your hip. Bucky’s lip press against your forehead before he leans down slightly to whisper in your ear. 

“So princess, how does it feel to be teased relentlessly and not be able to do anything about it?” Bucky asks before stepping back, winking, and walking out the bathroom door before you could say a word. 


	3. Pretty Hair (Bucky x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon request: omg I would LOVE and appreciate a smutty bucky drabble with him begging and whining and praising the reader.... he just wants to be a good boy for the reader!♡ I'd love it even more if you could include something about how pretty his hair is! Isnt it gorgeous?? Thank you so much! It's so sweet of you to open up requests! Thank you!!!!

Bucky laid there with his head in your lap as you watched television in bed and played with his hair. It was one of your favorite, most relaxing things to do when you both had time alone together. Bucky was practically purring in your lap, your nails grazing is scalp causing shivers to run down his spine every once and a while. Everything was perfect until the alarm on his phone went off letting him know he had to leave for his appointment. He let out a disgruntled sigh after turning off the offending alarm. 

“What is it, baby?” Your melodic voice asked him softly. 

“Gotta go get my hair cut, I’ll be back in a bit, doll.” Bucky said as he sat on the edge of the bed. When the television turned off Bucky looked over his shoulder at you. “What is it, doll?”

“You can’t get your hair cut!” Your shocked voice squeaked out making Bucky chuckle.

“I was actually quiet the ladies man back in the day with short hair, you’ll see, doll.” Bucky said as he kissed the tip of your nose. he tried to pull away, but you woven your fingers into hi long, brown locks. When Bucky looked at you his heart nearly broke, but your overreaction also made a small part of him want to laugh a little. You sat there on your knees pouting with your bottom lip slightly stuck out.

“But, your hair is so pretty!” You whined. Bucky had been called many things, but not pretty, except by you. Every single time you called him something nice his heart would always skip a beat and he would get all flustered. You had told him once that his eyes were pretty, amongst other similar adjectives, when he had problems looking at himself in the mirror. You had basically told him a college thesis on how pretty his eyes were, and ever since Bucky couldn’t help but think of that every time he had to look at himself in the mirror. He knew now, that he was putty in your hands. He would do anything you wanted him to do.

“Please, Bucky?”

“Hmm?” He hummed as he mentally shook himself out of his reverie down memory lane. 

“Keep your long hair? I love how it frames your face, how it looks in a bun, playing with it, the way it tickles my neck, and tugging it when you eat me out.” Your say, your voice getting huskier as you push him backwards and climb onto his lap, his hands automatically coming to rest on your hips. “Love the way you moan when I pull on it.” For extra effect you tugged on his hair just the way he liked causing a moan to rumble through his chest. 

“Doll.” Bucky begs.

“Please, Bucky, please don’t cut your pretty hair.” You say seductively, whispering the plea into his ear before nipping the lobe. Bucky’s finger dug into your hips deliciously. Bucky was only wearing his thin pajama pants, and you were only in one of his shirts and your panties. You could feel his hard bulge twitch beneath your core. 

You sat up, Bucky’ s curious, lust-filled eyes never leaving you for a second. You grabbed the hem of his shirt that you wore and lifted it over your head. Bucky’s hands instantly reached for your breasts only for you to grab them by the wrist and pin them on each side of his head. Your hard nipples grazing his chest with every breath. 

“Nuh-uh, only good boys get to touch.” You tell him before kissing him. You deepen the kiss biting his bottom lip and sucking on it before he parts his lips to let your tongue fight for dominance with his. Your hands let go of his wrists slowly, ready to pin them back down in necessary, before making their way into his thick hair. Running your fingers threw it, teasing him that you were going to pull it. Your lips made their way slowly from his to his jaw, to his neck, kissing and nipping along the way, biting him harder where his neck meets his shoulder, a spot he loved.

Wrapping your fingers from one hand into his locks at the base of his skull you give a pull that makes him let out a loud moan that shoots straight to your core. You feel your walls clench around nothing as you ache for Bucky to be inside of you. You move to pull Bucky’s pajama pants down releasing his hard cock. The sight of it making your mouth water. You make a show of pulling you panties down, shimming your hips knowing that he was watching every move you made before you climbed onto his lap again. His tip was teasing your entrance, but Bucky knew better than to buck his hips like he desperately wanted to. 

“Please, doll. Please, I’ll be a good boy.” He begins to beg, the anticipation had Bucky ready to explode almost as soon as you’d sink down onto him. 

“Yeah? Gonna be a good boy and keep your hair long for me? That way I can hear all those delicious noises you make when I pull on it? Keep it long so I can play with it after I let you fuck me?” 

“Swear, doll. Gonna be so good. Keep my hair long. Just, please. Need you so bad, doll.” Bucky begged, nearly to the point of tears and ever so slowly you sunk down onto him. You hissed as he stretched you deliciously, a feeling you craved. As soon as Bucky was fully sheathed within you, you stilled on top of him adjusting to him and letting him catch his breath. 

“Love that tight, pretty pussy, doll. God. So tight for me, baby.” Bucky rasps out his praises.

“Bucky,” you moan, “need you to touch me baby. Need your hands all over my body.” You rasp out. Sounding absolutely wrecked as you sit on his cock. Bucky doesn’t need to be told twice, his hands are on you in and instant. His hands are on your breasts massaging them before focusing on your nipples pinching them in a way that makes you whimper deliciously. 

“Love those sounds you make for me, doll. Make the prettiest noises for me.” 

“Bucky!” You practically moan out. “Bucky, need- need you.” You whimper out incoherently and he takes that as his cue. 

“Gonna take real good care of you, doll.” He said before flipping you without disconnecting you. You’re pinned beneath Bucky as he starts rocking his hips in and out of you, his hand mapping their way across your skin like they have thousands of times before, his flesh hand finding its way to your hair and his metal one to your clit. Your legs began quaking as his finger traced patterns over your clit.

“That’s it, doll.” He growled into your ear as he pulled your hair, his hips pounding relentlessly into yours. “That’s it, come for me, doll. Come for me all over my cock.” At that, you come so hard all you see is white. You’re vaguely aware of Bucky hips stuttering as your walls milk his cock of his own orgasm. You don’t fully come around though until you feel a warm washcloth and Bucky cleaning you up. Bucky tosses the washcloth into the hamper in the corner of the room before crawling back into bed with you. You pull him to you so his head is resting on your chest and your fingers weave themselves in and out of his pretty hair repeatedly until you both drift off to sleep. 


End file.
